


Meeting with the Opposition

by Kaz3313



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: (Swap AU)In another world an angel and demon are celebrating the world being saved and the not  apocalypse; this is not that world. Instead two enemies discuss thier troubles, buisness, and how to find the weaknesses of those irritating traitors.





	1. Pale Blue Eyes

"Cover up my eyes? Nobody's noticied Angel. It's too dark and it seems humanity doesn't care," Crowely says glancing around. He perfered to show more of his scales but for the sake of being in public he hid them. His eyes though? Azriphale, no matter what stupid arguments he brought up, would not be able to convince him to "cover them up". Crowely is a demon after all and he'd rather have average people quake in fear of him then think he's part of thier stupid race.

"I'm just saying someone may notice! And if that someone causes a ruckus I couldn't just smite him out in the open. It'd cause a scene," Azriphale states looking at the dessert menu. He rarely came up to earth and even rarer was able to stop by any restaurant. It was nice that he got to choose where the two could discuss buisness.

" Smiteing someone for being a tad curious?," Crowely sighs "Typical Heaven... but I guess it would make up for the not-apoclaypse," He spoke with a bit more venom in his voice. Azriphale reminds himself the demon always spoke with venom as he had many snake features. Even so, it causes a loss of conversation and the two don't make any noise except for clinking halves and sipping of wine. Finally, either Crowely didn't want to waste his limited time in silence or his self-comparison didn't bother him as much as he let on, Crowley spoke again.

"What about your own eyes? Why not cover them up?" 

"My eyes are not yellow; they're quite an average colour among people. It would be frivolous to do such a thing like cover them up," Azriphale states. His eyes were just blue and he learned that blue was not anywhere close to a sacred colour. In fact in this room alone he could count ten people who have blue eyes.

"But the shade Angel; when I ssee them I can tell that is belongs to no mortal. Not a ssingle one could have such a heavenly look to them," Crowely is right though the eyes would be described more as haunting then heavenly. Anything out of the norm would be haunting to humans; especially when they can't pinpoint why the eyes would be so unnerving.

"Oh! Why tha-" Azriphale's face lit up into a true smile. He hadn't had a genuine smile in 6000 years; it would've been before the dawn of man. Sure he may smirk now and then. But that was disgust. This was love-

"It'sss not a complement. I hate heaven," Crowely shut down the Angel immediately. He knew that look even if the demon hadn't seen much love from Hell. He'd seen it plenty at the airbase and even now in this small hole in the wall restaurant. Mortals happily talking to each other with little hearts dancing around them. He made one of the women spill her drink down her dress and her date refuse to pay for another one. 

Might as well make it perfectly clear to everyone that love was not acceptable between demons and angels.

"Why of course. You are a dastardly fiend," Nothing more was spoken between the two but as the Angel left, he skipped dessert, he left a piece of paper on the table.

In proper perfect cursive it read: 'Next week; same time same place. We'll make a plan to find those pesky traitors.' .


	2. Our Plan

Azriphale doesn't mean to be late yet here he is running through a crowded sidewalk people giving him nasty side ways glances. He isn't technically late but he isn't early; everyone in Heaven is slightly early as the term "fashionable late" was made by a demon and no angel wants to be associated with one of those. Well besides two; one of which is dubbed a traitor and the other is desperately weaving through crowds and could be considered a hypocrite if anyone is to find out why.

The reason he is running late is because of Heaven; an angel gone off the deep end. They created quite a ruckus- shouting threats at everyone, causing damage to walls, and pulling up several plants from a garden. It was a fit not tolerated in Heaven and so it ended with them being locked in a room until further notice. He being the one to find a unoccupied room as well as having to catch them. Azriphale is almost postive they'd have to put them through a trial (and he'd have to organize it) but when is still in the unforeseeable future. Even if he does calm down in that time period they is no possible way of getting out of a punishment.

The angel arrives just on time but his face falls at the sight that the demon, Crowely, has already nabbed a table. An odd feeling, that isn't embarrassing, arises in him at the thought of the demon sitting at the table, awaiting his arrival. An odd tingly half familiar feeling he shoves down while approaching the demon in wait.

"I would usually apologize for being late but since you are a demon and I don't dare say sorry to your kind I won't," Azriphale states sitting down not daring to make eye contact with the other.

"You aren't late, really you're perfectly on time. But our kind don't take well to apologies anyhow; anyone who tries we throw into the hell hound pit and bet on how long they will last," Crowely says and Azriphale looks up; the most horrific look plastered on his face. "I'm joking! I'm joking! Thought a being from Hevean could take a joke!" He let's out a hearty chuckle and Azriphale gives a little smile in return.

Crowely is only half-way being truthful in this, as he is with most things, as demons tend to throw each other in hell hound cages all the time. The differnce being from what he said is that apologies dont cause such a reaction; it really is just a sporadic action done whenever something mildly inconvenient but throughly irritating happens. He doesn't explain the logistics though as he can clearly see the angel is troubled.

Why he cares is a completely different story that Crowley will rather not want to think about. If he did try to explain though the conversation that followed would contain lots of half truths, hissing, stuttering, made up words (which if you mention that they are made up he will snarkily reply with "well all languages are made up) and end with someone getting stabbed in a major artery. So it's best to leave him be with his unusual consideration.

"I suppose we should get right on to buisness since the jokes have ceased?" 'And proven to be unfunny' but Azriphale only adds that on in silence. He doesn't want to push any buttons he doesn't have to today.

"Thinking 'bout ordering drinks first; Hell has been a bitch like usual and I've needed something to take my mind off it. So drinks first, work talk after," 

"Drinks don't sound half bad," He momentarily massages his temples before picking up the drink menu "With no war I'm assuming Hell's been rowdy?"

"Rowdy is a group of bratty teens whose equally bratty parents are going out for a month. Hell is a barnyard that has no food,drink, or cages and several exotic animals. Everyone is ravenous. Demons are thirsting for bloodshed so much we've had to bust several groups trying to form secret strikes to Hevean that would not only fail miserably but be embarrassing to see play out. One guy thought he could do a solo mission- and I have little respect for your army but I'm also not stupid and would send a single low ranking demon against God's army," Crowley rants and if not for the waitress' arrival he would've gone on a tangent. He orders the drinks flatly and expects Azriphale to follow in suit immediately.

The angel however is smiling at him which led to a flick of rage ignite. What had he to smile about? That hell was hellish and chaotic? He should know that just because everything is a shit-show they were not to be reckoned with. 

"Same wine as his, dear," Azriphale addresses to the waitress and she smiles politely before heading back to the kitchen. "I find it amusing; the angels above are getting antsy themselves. One of them was found flinging a sword around wildly yelling about how they would deliver "divine justice" to anyone in their path. Of course angels aren't as cruel as demons but...the war not happening has thrown everyone off course. Even the most mild mannered".

That's why he was smiling- a light weight lifts off Crowleys shoulders. "This is exactly why the two traitors need to be dealt with soon- I feel it would bring ease to everyone. Including, the eventual, second Armageddon," The waitress returns a smile of ignorance on her face. She didn't understand how weeks ago she should've perished nor does she know what these "fine" gentlemen are discussing. All she knows is what wine and food they order and all she hopes is that they give her a significant tip.

"No doubt; those trouble makers will be given proper justice," Azriphale says picking up his glass of Chardoney.

"And no mercy," Crowely adds on, raising his own glass "Toast for the second Armageddon that-is-hopefully-soon-to-come, Angel?"

"To a successful second apocalypse!" The two clink glasses both wearing uncharacteristic smiles and having found a new sense of determination.

"Ssso your ssaying?" Crowely slurs out, its blurred whether alcohol or his snake side were responsible for his long s'. Many drinks are shared between the two and many more were to come. Business is attempting to be addressed but as neither has the gull, or maybe the relaxation is a tad addictive, to sober up halfway thought up plans were being discovered.

"I say that- well I think anyway. Why not just, we'll just watch the two! Eventually they'll bl-blab out somthing of importance! How they- how they gone- they gone to go be naive,"

"Native, you ssstupid Angel,"

"Oh, same differnce! It doesn't matter exact terminology. All that matters is...well is the- the plan," Azriphale waves his hands around before returning to his empty glass. Instead of flagging down the waitress, they had the poor girl running back and forth like mad, he flicks his fingers and both glasses fill up. Crowley opens his mouth to say something but thinks better of it and sips the wine. "Whether its the Great Plan or Ineffable Plan or might as well be Plan B, I really don't care. We just need a plan,"

"We have our plan," Crowley says with a slight huff.

"Our plan?" The words our, referring to him and Crowely feel so foreign, scandalous even, but fit on his tongue like a tailored outfit.

"Yeah- Watch Gabriel and Beelzebub until they fuck up again. Y'know feel too safe let some information slip. Maybe we'll learn a weakness or two-whatever. And once we know all the right sstuff we crush them!" Crowley slams his fist on the table to reiterate his point.

"Our plan," Azriphale still echoes quietly as if it is a secret to keep. Which in a way it is; if the other Archangels knew what he's up too, even under the sake of serving retribution, he could get in big trouble. Consorting with Demons led to well... he looks up at Crowley whom he's had two meetings with so far and more to come...apparently it led to professionals getting involved to track you down to find your weaknesses.

Sure maybe the other Angels wouldn't understand and take what he's doing a completely wrong way but he is doing what is right! Surely if he wasn't God would punish him, right?

"I'd say let's get dessssert before we head out our separate ways, eh?" Crowely says bringing the fretting Angel out of his worries (or at least creating a temporary distraction from them).

"Dessert sounds lovely. I heard the crembule is to die for,"


End file.
